martial_god_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Xiwen
Ye Xiwen Details Initial cultivation and age: 3rd level houtian peak - age 18 Current cultivation and age: Half-Step Legendary realm 1st stage (but he can jump many stages to fight) – age 20 Current Lifespan: 500-1000 years Personality Ye Xiwen was initially a university student who suddenly disappeared from earth and instead inherited the body and memories of an 18-year old disciple in a new world where martial arts rules. Throughout the course of these events, he was initially a relaxed and unmotivated individual since he didn’t have much talent in martial arts and was bummed out about his current bizarre situation. This being the case, he didn’t have many ambitions. However, once he encountered the martial god space, he realized that he could use it to become powerful. Through hard work, this would be a chance for him to potentially reach the peak of martial arts; a concept initially deemed impossible and unattainable to him. During the course of his journey, he fully adapts to the new world and immerses himself into becoming a strong battle-hardened martial warrior. Ye Xiwen is very kind and respectful to his allies and undoubtedly ruthless to enemies. He experiences many struggles against stronger opponents and this motivates him to continue on his journey to become stronger and to reach the peak. Items Multicolored / Mysterious Space (Martial God Space) – allows ''for very fast cultivation and comprehension of martial skills and laws with the consumption of qi and / or spirit stones *''Even while he is not practicing, as long as he is absorbing qi in the atmosphere, he is constantly training in the special space subconsciously. However, when he fully immerses himself into the special space, it is much more efficient and the results are more significant. *''It can recover incomplete martial skills and''' complete them.'' *''As long as there are enough spirit stones or qi, the person can continually cultivate and comprehend martial skills at fast speeds.'' *''It can absorb all types of qi, so far including Lingqi (heaven and earth qi), Yaoqie (evil qi), and Moqi (devil qi).'' *''In tough situations, Ye Xiwen can maintain a'' '''half-conscious state, where half of his main spirit is in the special space to cross a bottleneck (in order to overcome the situation last minute), and the other half is semi-controlling his body from the outside to avoid attacks. *''It can protect him from spiritual and mental attacks of stronger opponents.'' *''It can instantly store, process, and de-construct information, allowing Ye Xiwen to learn things very quickly. This includes retaining refined knowledge from books within seconds. When using one sweep of “soul search” (look at techniques) on a row of books, the massive unprocessed information becomes instantly completely understood using the space.'' *+*+* Tianyuan Mirror –'' Ungraded'' spiritual tool previously belonging to the devil king (a supreme existence). Although it belonged to him, it has unknown origins. It becomes pocket-sized after recognizing Ye Xiwen as its owner (through the influence of the martial god space). Possesses a highly intelligent, knowledgeable, and loyal weapon-spirit called Ye Mo and has many hidden abilities that reveal themselves as it slowly regains power from its previous slumber (by absorbing the essence and blood of humans, demon beasts and devils). *''It provides protection from powerful attacks.'' *''It can also supress all devils to an extent,especially weaker or equally-matched ones. Furthermore, it can convert defeated devils/demons into pure qi to be absorbed and help with cultivation.'' *''It can hide the reaction one is making while making a breakthrough to avoid attracting attention.'' *''It can allow the user to listen in on “soul transmissions” (hidden communication between people who use the soul searching technique).'' *''It can be used as a storage space for treasures.'' *''It can also detect fluctuations of Lingqi and Moqi to assist with finding treasures.'' *''Lingqi (qi in the atmosphere) can be converted by the mirror into a large number of ling dans daily (can be used to convert to a large number of spirit stones and can be directly absorbed during cultivation).'' *Ye Mo can absorb High Level Magical Artifacts to restore the strength of the Tianyuan Mirror and himself. '*+*+* Unnamed Blade – found in an Iron Back Silver Ape cave. The only weapon that wasn’t rusted or broken out of the other ones there. It has no grade, but it was able to even crack a pseudo-spiritual weapon (weapon grades go from ordinary to magical to spiritual). *+*+* Storage Ring '- ''storage space *+*+* 'Phoenix-Shaped Jade Pendant '– can help slightly with cultivation in early realms, but completely negligible compared to the “mysterious space”. It is instead more of a keep-sake and rarely mentioned. It was given by Hua Menghan when Ye Xiwen saves her from someone on his way back to the Yi Yuan Branch Sect. *+*+* '''Spirit Stones (amount fluctuates) '– ''grade: low, middle, top *+*+* '''Medicinal Pills (amount fluctuates) *+*+* Poisonous Water Dragon Control Flag – a weapon that Ye Xiwen originally refined from a black sea serpent. It can spread poisonous gas with souls of its own and can slightly increase his battle prowess while being able to also take down many weaker enemies at once; when the poison and souls spread and move around in a controlled fashion. It increases in strength as he kills and absorbs more serpents and other creatures that contain poison, through absorbing the blood essence of demon beasts, and through absorbing qi. Requires some energy consumption to condense the souls of the monsters absorbed into the flag. If the souls are defeated, this causes no harm to them as they are only condensed from energy. It can always instantly reform as long as they are supplied with enough energy. *''Soul guard of the deep water serpent – souls of water serpents were obtained when absorbed into the flag. They can allow Ye Xiwen to breathe easily underwater (more than others), just as easily as it would be on land.'' *''Defensive array – it can be placed and used as a defensive array to protect an area if it is constantly supplied with energy (ex. the spiritual vein of Qianyu peak).'' *+*+* Unnamed Alchemy Furnace – top class furnace used for refining pills. It is slightly better than the ones in the Yi Yuan main sect. Used as a means for Ye Xiwen to get spirit stones, increase the strength of his allies, and also stock up on pills. *+*+* Ancient God Scripture - Ye Xiwen has a page of this scripture. It is a treasure that can help with advancing one’s cultivation and comprehending the Great Dao. *+*+* Techniques * Rushing Thunder Hand - Fist / Palm technique, (Completed – 9 moves). Xiantian Skills: * Cold Moon Beheader' - 'Blade attacks (can be used with the hand as a substitute), (All three parts completed: Missing, New, Full, each with a creative concept), Ye Xiwen’s ability with this skill surpassed even the creator of it and it becomes just as tyrannical even above the Xiantian level. ' * '''Celestial Steps - Agility and Speed, (Initially incomplete but recovered within the space, completed).' * '''Changing Muscles Shrinking Bones Technique - Disguising technique (can change one’s appearance). * Restraining Breath Technique - Technique for hiding (through controlling one’s breathing) and disguising one’s cultivation and killing intent. Also useful for uncovering cultivation (works better if one’s cultivation isn’t too unfathomable) and detecting the hostility of others (through reading the person’s breathing).' ''Great Saint Level Skills:'' ' * '''Coiling Dragon Palm '- Ancient martial palm technique. There are a total of nine moves in the technique. Among the many skills, he can transform a dragon claw and strike or grab enemies from close range. He can also attack groups of enemies from long range using the dragon which has a will of its own to attack multiple enemies and can also protect himself from large numbers of enemies at once, after this skills is formed. One of the attacks, “Secret Rain Clouds” is also both an attack and defense type move and can produce a palm shadow. Ye Xiwen uses the “mysterious space” to improve the strength of the technique beyond its initial limit. ** The Nine Moves of Coiling Dragon Palm: **# Hidden Dragon rises from the Abyss **# Divine flings its tail **# Dense Rain Without Clouds **# The Shocking 50 km **# Maybe jump into the Abyss **# Wyvern Sours in the Sky **# Two Dragons Play With Pearls **# Pearl Dragon Fights in the Wild **# Time to Ride Six Dragons ' * '''Tyrant Body Technique - Ancient body strengthening technique (body defense and strength). It also increases one’s energy capacity. Ye Xiwen later creates his own tyrant Body Technique using this as the base.' ' * Dragon Slaying Technique - ''Ye Xiwen somewhat faintly comprehended this technique while fighting a 11 year old semi sage from Xuan Yuan Palace Hall when he attacked Ye Xiwen with lightning dragons. This technique lets Ye Xiwen faintly sense the weaknesses of dragons. '''Human Level Skills: * Big Bang Stardust Fist ''' - This is a Human Level High Grade Skill. The skill is in the True Martial Secret Territory that Ye Xiwen practiced it in for three years. It is said that one can grab the stars and seize the moon if this technique is practiced to the peak. One can explode a star in one punch. History says that only the founder of Hidden Star Peak has practiced this skill. * '''Thousand Stars Tyrant Palm - This is a Human Level Middle Grade Skill. Ye Xiwen got this skill when he killed the Meteor * Heavenly Fire Cloud Hand - This is a Human Level Middle Grade Skill. Ye Xiwen got this when he killed a barbarian in the southern Wasteland. This skill belongs to the Fire Cloud Cave. * ''Buried Sword Secrets - ''Also known as 'Sword Code'. This sword technique was released by a Star Colossus to attract geniuses and it eventually is obtained by Ye Xiwen. It has four Moves. This is a Human Level High Grade Skill. If practiced to the fourth type, Great Nirvana Sword, it can have the might of a Earth Level Top Grade Skill ** The Four Moves of the Buried Sword Secrets: **# Buried Person Sword **# Buried Earth Sword **# Buried Heaven Sword **# Great Nirvana Sword * Burning Wood Blade Technique '''- This is a Human Level High Grade Blade Technique. It was obtained by Ye Xiwen as incomplete in an auction. Ye Xiwen purchased this for Nine million Spirit Crystals. ** Three Steps of Blade Technique: **# Practicing Building Inner Foundation **# Refining Three Yin Qi **# Refining Fiend Transformation Blade '''Earth Level Skills: Heaven Level Skills: God Level Skills: * Phoenix Regeneration Technique - In exchange for qi consumption, it allows for very fast recovery of injuries, even if they are severe, or extremely life-threatening. Once this skill is perfected, even if he loses limbs or is cut in half, he can be instantly regenerated to his peak shape. In addition, it increases the production of qi in the body when slowly recovering (ex. after a battle). However, once one’s energy runs low, they can only use their life vitality to power this technique. But, this is no problem for Ye Xiwen in the long run because he can quickly cross realms and easily recover by absorbing the vitality of enemies using the Tianyuan mirror, or ingesting his own life extending pills to remove any previous effects to his vitality to recover his lifespan to its peak. This skill can be used to challenge much stronger opponents without fear of death. Nonetheless, if the disparity in strength is insurmountably large (ex. two entire realms, to give you an idea: Xiantian vs. Legendary realm), this skill obviously wouldn’t help as much if the enemy tried to completely annihilate him in one shot before he could regenerate (unless their attack was only aimed to suppress or merely injure him). There is another skill that is for large-scale healing. * Devil Wings Technique '- ''Learned from Ye Mo and spawns two black wings on Ye Xiwen’s back. Allows for controlled flight at high speeds. It can also provide somewhat of a protection from attacks while flying. * '''Overturning the 'Heavens Seal '- Ancient secret arcane technique with unparalleled destructive power. Awarded by the ancient tomb slave. It is divided into three stages. Ye Xiwen has already mastered all three stages. This is considered a God Level Skills when practiced to the third layer, Overturning the Heavens Seal. ** The Three Moves of the Overturning the Heavens Seal: **# Rippling Mountain Seal **# Inverting the Ocean Seal **# Overturning the Heavens Seal '''''Self-Created Skills: * Gilded Tyrant Form Technique '-'' ''Improved version of the Tyrant Body Technique (surpassing'' the creator of it). Created with the help of the “mysterious space” and Ye Mo’s knowledge of the initial “Gilded Tyrant Form”. This skill will allow Ye Xiwen’s body strength and defense to be very high for his cultivation. If his cultivation is high enough, his body will even be comparable to gods. In addition, he can also absorb heavenly lightning and use it to temper his body. However, it is dangerous. Using this technique, Ye Xiwen can jump ranks and fight others that are in a higher stage than him. ** The Different Layers of the Gilded Tyrant Form Technique:' **#'The First Layer' -'' Involved in perfecting the skin and strengthening it to the toughness of steel.'' **#'The Second Layer' - Involved in strengthening and'' perfecting the flesh and muscles.'' **#'The Third Layer -' Involved in strengthening and'' perfecting the bones. '' **#'The Fourth Layer -' Involved in strengthening and'' perfecting the internal organs. '' **#'The Fifth Layer -''' Involved'' in strengthening and'' perfecting the meridians. '' **#'The Sixth Layer - 'Small Success **#'The Seventh Layer - 'Freshly Body Intensity will go up a level. **#'The Eighth Layer - ' **#'The Ninth Layer - 'Big Success **#'The Tenth Layer -' Can gain innate tyrant body and given to descendants. Great Perfection * Observing Person Scripture -''' A self created power Technique. Ye Xiwen created this technique while comprehending the Hidden Star Scripture because it did not suit him. The ‘Observing Person Scripture’ was Ye Xiwen’s own creation ‘. The ‘Observing Person Scripture’ observed one’s own human body as the supreme universe. * '''Meteor Burst - This skill is created by Ye Xiwen with the help of his mysterious space. It is a Earth Level Basic Grade skill. It is based off of the Big Bang Stardust Fist. '' ''Miscellaneous Skills: * Soul Searching Technique / Soul Transmission / Soul Sensing / Soul Reading - Although this skill is called “Soul Searching”, as a result of translation mistakes, soul transmission, soul sensing, and soul reading are also included in it. Therefore, they are all called soul searching. It wasn’t mentioned when he learned this skill, but it’s assumed to be an easy skill to learn and use, and Ye Xiwen can use this to search through the memories of defeated and weaker enemies to search for the information he needs (ex. it was used on Crazy Sharks’ weaker subordinates to find treasures). In addition, soul reading can allow him to quickly sweep through books and retain all the unprocessed information. But, unlike other martial artists, Ye Xiwen has the “Mysterious Space” to quickly store, process, and deconstruct this large quantity of unprocessed information. Furthermore, soul sensing can allow him to sense fluctuations in the aura of dead souls in his surroundings to sense potential dangers. However, this obviously doesn’t work if it is a formidable master who’s hiding and not an evil spirit of a dead soul in the area. For others, this technique is difficult to perform in environments with different types of qi(ex. Mo qi, Devil qi). However, for Ye Xiwen, this is not a problem at all with the “mysterious space” and Tianyuan mirror in his possession. The soul transmission part of soul searching is basically using it to communicate in secret between people with this skill. ' * '''Celestial Emperor Refining Tactics - Through comprehending this ability from Ye Mo (the spirit of the Tianyuan mirror), he was able to get a decent understanding of this ability and how to apply it. It allows one to refine treasures from certain items and there are many treasures that can be formed from this skill. Among many, he refined the “Poisonous Water Dragon Control Flag” which is a divine tool and can spread poisonous gas'' * '''Divine Calm Breath Technique' -'' 'Rarely used skill. Can invoke good fortune by releasing'' white smoke into the air from the users’ breath. However, it doesn’t always work and doesn’t have many uses. ' * Devouring Devil Merit - This is a devil skill Ye Mo passed on to Ye Xiwen when his stars behemoth clone died. It is a skill to devour all sorts of bloodline talents. There is a backlash depending on the bloodline strength which is why Ye Mo did not give it to Ye Xiwen earlier, so he can practice his tyrant body to a high level. Casually Used Abilities with no Specific Technique Name:' * Swordsmanship and Sword Intention * Flicking a finger and shooting concentrated energy to kill weaker enemies * Concentrating qi in his eyes to see from very far away Laws Space: * Space imprisonment Side-occupations '''''Refining weapons (can create and refine numerous divine tools) * Poison Water Dragon Control Flag: produced after killing a water serpent. Zhen methods/Arrays (massive knowledge of methods, arrays, and spiritual vein/artery extraction and use) * “Poison Defense Array”: can use spiritual veins or arteries to power and set-up this powerful defense array around a certain area. * Spiritual artery extraction: Can extract Ling qi from these deposits at high speeds in order to supply more qi within a certain area. He can also block off this qi so that it is only isolated within this specific area. * “Breath Isolation Method”: allows cultivating in a certain area without worrying about being discovered by others and allowing one to stay hidden. Alchemy (earth-shattering ability and knowledge of alchemy, even better than old alchemist monsters)'' * Houtian and Xiantian Pills (production at high speeds) * Ling Dans for the Truth Realm (production at high speeds) * Longevity Dans (Prolong Vitality / Life of a person)(Can increase 100 years) ''Military and War '''''Tactics (can even command millions of soldiers without a problem) * Using his “soul search” ability (refer to techniques) on ancient books of war and using the mysterious space, he has a very profound knowledge of the art of war, commanding divisions, how to use manipulation on others in order to reach objectives, mindset, commanding aura, and temperament. This is also coupled with accumulated battle experiences of multitudes of experts of war (besides his own). * Once he gains this knowledge, he becomes less haughty and more cold and calculating. Scholar/Philosopher (heavenly comprehension in numerous fields of expertise as a scholar)'' * Using his “soul search” ability (refer to techniques) on ancient philosophical books and using the mysterious space, he has a profound knowledge consisting of the entire life accumulated thoughts and experiences of multitudes of unrivaled profound scholars, Zen Buddhists, Taoist experts, and numerous other experts that have since reached the heavenly level of understanding in their respective fields of expertise. * This wisdom gives him a new outlook on life and he also becomes more wise and better at making decisions. Special Traits Fire resistance and affinity (after ingesting a blue flame lotus root) Gilded Tyrant Body & Divine God bloodline (strong golden aura body and golden-stranded blood) Star Behemoth Bloodline Phoenix Physique Relationships '''Ties Unnamed family on earth (before he transferred over to a new body) Brother and Sister (Ye Ruxue and Ye Feng) and both parents Qing Feng Mountain Sub-School (Yi Yuan Branch School) Yi Yuan Main Sect Qian Yu Faction Ninth Prince Faction True Martial University Hidden Star Peak Northern Dipper (an organization of elites) Loyal Allies ''' Lin Zhantian (Yi Yuan Branch School previous ancestor, assists him in tough situations) Ye Shu (Loyal devil book that works for and serves Ye Xiwen and is named by him. Takes over leadership of Qianyu faction while he is away.) '''Long-Term Allies Ye Mo (Tianyuan mirror weapon-spirit) Friends Childhood friend who is 4th level houtian Hua Menghan Qi Feifan Wu Shaoqun Mu Ling Potential Love Interest Hua Menghan Mounts/Companions Red Crane (not used anymore, no longer useful after he reaches a certain cultivation) Wolf Cub (born with 8th level truth realm cultivation, large potential for growth, accompanies Ye Xiwen) General Information for Context Realms Houtian Realm - Involves temptering one's own body * Stages: 1-9 * Cross this realm after transforming some Houtian qi to Zhen qi Xiantian Realm - Involves establishing a bridge to connect one's own body with the 'Heaven and Earth' * Stages: 1-5 * Xiantian Xiao * Barrier to cross * (transform Zhen qi to Zhen Yuan) * Stages: 6-9 * Great Realm Zhen Dao (Truth Realm) - Realizes the presence of various principles which governed the 'Heaven and Earth' * Stages: 1-5 * Small Truth * Barrier to cross * Stages: 6-9 * Complete Truth Legendary Realm - Touches upon the existences of the world principles * Half-step Legendary Realm Stages: equal or better than normal legendary realm stages ** 1 - 5 ** Small Complete ** 6 - 9 ** Great Complete * Legendary Realm Stages: ** 1 - 5 ** Small Complete ** 6 - 9 ** Great Complete Sage Realm - Integrate principles into one's own body in order to form dao principles. Transformation of freshly body. * Semi Sage Realm Stages: Half a step into sage realm ** Initial Stage - 100 Dao Principles ** Intermediate Stage - 300 Dao Principles ** Late Stage - 500 Dao Principles ** Peak Stage - 999 Dao Principles * Sage Realm Stages: ** Initial Stage - 1000 Dao Principles ** Intermediate Stage ** Late Stage ** Peak Stage ** Small Success / Small Complete ** Big Success / Great Complete ** Great Perfection - 9999 Dao Principles Great Sage Realm - Transformation of the Soul * Half Step Great Sage Realm Stages: ** Initial Stage ** Intermediate Stage ** Late Stage * Great Sage Realm Stages: ** Initial Stage ** Intermediate Stage ** Late Stage ** Peak ** Small Success ** Big Success ** Great Perfection Transcendent Realm - * Half Step Transcendent Realm Stages: ** Initial Stage ** Intermediate Stage ** Late Stage * Transcendent Realm Stages: ** Single Layer ** Second Layer ** Third Layer ** Fourth Layer ** Fifth Layer ** Sixth Layer ** Seventh Layer ** Eighth Layer Typical Sect Hierarchies Disciple: * Janitor Disciple * Common Disciple (not used in Yi Yuan School) * Outer Disciple * Inner Disciple * Core Disciple * True Disciple * Pro-Disciple * Legendary Disciple (not used in Yi Yuan School) * Sage Disciple (not used in Yi Yuan School)'